


Heaven Sent - imported from SSA

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Romance, hurt-comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/21394">Heaven Sent</a></b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven Sent - imported from SSA

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from ladydey - Movie remix of _Made In Heaven_. Let's just say this is _very_ loosely adapted.

**SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:[Heaven Sent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/21394)**


End file.
